<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Date, Ridiculous Gift by Somiko_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577189">Birthday Date, Ridiculous Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven'>Somiko_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hadn't expected to be approached by someone with such pretty eyes. Certainly did not expect to be asked to be his date.</p><p>But really, how could he say no to that face?</p><p>Cherik Week 2020 Prompt: Fake Dating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Date, Ridiculous Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>Erik looked up from his phone, noticing the wheelchair first, but then his eyes found the man’s face. He stared into bright blue eyes for a moment before remembering the other man had spoken to him. “Yes?”</p><p>“I know this is sudden and unexpected,” he began, “but could you please pretend to be my date to a party tomorrow?”</p><p>Erik blinked at him. “Your date?”</p><p>“Yes.” Mister pretty blue eyes sighed. “My sister is throwing me a birthday party tomorrow and she’s been thinking it’s time I find someone, so she wants me to meet a friend of hers.”</p><p>“And you don’t want that.”</p><p>“Not really, no. I’d rather find someone on my own, at my own pace. She means well, but…” He gave Erik a hopeful look. “So would you please?”</p><p>Erik looked him over. “What is your name?”</p><p>“Charles Xavier.”</p><p>Nodding, Erik said, “I’ll go as your date.”</p><p>Charles smiled in relief. “Thank you. What do I call you then?"</p><p>“Erik Lehnsherr. What’s your number?”</p><p>Charles told him, watching as Erik typed it into the phone. “I really do mean it, you know. Thank you so much for doing this for me.”</p><p>“Sure. Anything I should know? How long were we together?”</p><p>Thinking about it, Charles said, “Maybe just a little while.”</p><p>“A little more specific? Maybe a month?”</p><p>“That… that sounds fine.” Charles rolled a little closer to the bench Erik was on. “You are getting more into this than I expected.”</p><p>“If you want it to be believable then we need to be ready with answers to any questions,” Erik told him. “Is tomorrow your birthday then?”</p><p>“Yes. It is.”</p><hr/><p>Charles never guessed for it to go so well. To be honest, he felt almost jealous of the relationship he and Erik supposedly shared for a month.</p><p>Right now Erik was telling a story about seeing a film together, but that Charles had fallen asleep halfway through. “It wasn’t a boring story, really, but he hadn’t been sleeping well,” Erik easily explained. “I just held onto him and let him rest.”</p><p>There was a sliver of truth there.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Don’t say we saw that,’ Charles had told him as they planned their stories. ‘I fell asleep during it.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Why is that?’ Erik asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I just hadn’t been sleeping much around the time. Exhaustion finally caught up to me, I guess.’ </em>
</p><p>Maybe he should have expected Erik to use it as another story in their supposed relationship.</p><p>Raven leaned over with a grin. “Charles, you are so lucky.”</p><p>He glanced at her, broken out of his thoughts. “You think so?”</p><p>“Yes. The guy is <em> perfect </em> for you.” When Charles didn’t say anything, she asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing is wrong.”</p><p>She watched him. “Is it because your boyfriend is getting all the attention on your big day?”</p><p>Charles chuckled. “No, that is certainly not the problem. I am actually enjoying the way he tells stories.”</p><p>“Then what is it? You don’t seem like you’re really having fun.”</p><p>Shaking his head, he said, “There is nothing wrong, Raven.”</p><p>“But you’re unhappy.”</p><p>He looked at her.</p><p>“What’s going on between you?”</p><p>He sighed and gazed at Erik. “Absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Erik happened to look at him in that moment, giving Charles a surprisingly warm smile, which Charles tried to give one in return. But it obviously failed. Erik excused himself from the group of people he had been chatting with and went to him. “Could you give us a few minutes alone, please?” he asked Raven.</p><p>She turned to Charles. “Are you alright with that?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s fine. Nothing is going to happen,” he assured her.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Erik took her seat as she left, his eyes staying on Charles. “Am I bothering you?”</p><p>“I would not say that.”</p><p>“But I am?”</p><p>Charles met his eyes. “I am jealous.”</p><p>With a frown, Erik asked, “Why?”</p><p>“Because the best relationship I ever had is not even real,” Charles admitted. “All these things… I never had any moments like them with anyone.”</p><p>Erik leaned closer. “It doesn’t have to stay that way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, I would love to date you for real.”</p><p>Charles stared at him. “Y-you don’t even really know me.”</p><p>“Isn’t that part of dating? Getting to know each other?” He placed his hand on Charles’. “Would you allow me a real chance?”</p><p>Charles glanced at Erik’s hand. “You really want to be with me for real?”</p><p>“I do. You are a fascinating person, Charles. But maybe we could find a film you won’t sleep through for our first date.”</p><p>“Any I actually like you just might sleep through.”</p><p>“We’ll see.” He brought Charles’ hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. He grinned at the way the other’s cheeks reddened. “Too soon for a kiss to your lips?”</p><p>“Not if we have been together for a month,” Charles murmured.</p><p>Erik moved closer, claiming Charles’ mouth with a brief kiss that left them both wanting more, so Erik gave him another.</p><hr/><p>The car pulled into Erik’s driveway. He checked Charles’ information with him again before opening his door. “How is Tuesday?”</p><p>“Isn’t that tomorrow?”</p><p>“Is that a problem?” Erik asked.</p><p>“You don’t think that’s too soon?”</p><p>Erik thought about it. “Tuesday evening then.”</p><p>Charles lightly laughed. “You really have nothing planned all day?”</p><p>“Not a thing. I work Wednesday though.”</p><p>“How disappointing. I was going to suggest that day.”</p><p>“Then I suppose it would have to be tomorrow.”</p><p>“I suppose so.” As Erik got out of the car, Charles told him, “Your bag is still in here.”</p><p>It was a plastic bag that had confused Charles earlier in the day, but he had forgotten about it during the party when Erik never took it out.</p><p>“I know it is,” said Erik. “It’s your gift.”</p><p>“You got me a gift?”</p><p>“It <em> is </em> your birthday. Open it when you get home. Call me later.”</p><p>Charles stared at him. Erik had known him for only a couple hours before deciding to get him a gift for his birthday when he really didn’t need to. “Uh, sure. Yeah, I will.”</p><hr/><p>The plastic bag now sat on his kitchen table. Whatever was in it wasn’t heavy. What could Erik have gotten him?</p><p>He carefully opened it and found a DVD copy of the movie he had fallen asleep during.</p><p>Grabbing his phone, he called Erik.</p><p><em> “I see you opened it”</em>, Erik answered.</p><p>“You are ridiculous,” Charles told him. “Why get me this?”</p><p>
  <em> “So you can try watching it without sleeping.” </em>
</p><p>“Erik.”</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you stay awake.” </em>
</p><p>Charles paused. “Will you? How so?”</p><p>
  <em> “Well, the movie might get forgotten in the background, but you certainly would not want to sleep.” </em>
</p><p>He began to smile. “Oh yeah? Tomorrow then?”</p><p>
  <em> “Just let me know when.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>